


Lemon Honey Tea

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn’t stop for sick villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Honey Tea

So much to do, so much to plan, were the thoughts a very sick Roman. Confined to his bed his fever shook his body and made moving around a pain. His nose was constantly dripping and left him grumpier than usual. Neo was on a mission while he was sick and no one else bothered him.

Half asleep, he heard the door of his chamber open and close quickly. 

“Go away, you’re not welcomed here,” Roman tried to shout with his grungy voice. 

“Good evening to you too Roman,” Ozpin greeted with a thermos in one hand and his cane in the other. Roman tried sitting up but Ozpin pushed him back down with the head of his cane. “Rest, you’re never going to get better if you don’t settle down.”

Roman tried reaching for his cane but Ozpin was quick to push it away from reach. Roman groaned and settled back down into bed. His head wanted to get up and fight him, but his body felt too heavy to do much. 

“What did you bring me? Poison?” Roman questioned.

“Lemon honey tea. You sound like poison.” Ozpin handed him the drink. He didn’t take it at first but he was patient and Roman took the warm thermos in his hands and enjoyed the warmth that it radiated onto his cold hands. He sipped the drink much to Ozpin’s content. It was like gold compared to the cold tea he had prepared himself hours ago. 

Ozpin settled on the edge of his bed, his cane tightly in one hand. The other reached over to stroke Roman’s messy red hair. Roman twitched but was too ill to do anything about it and let him do what he pleased. Roman’s forehead was warm to the touch and his face was paler than usual. Ozpin would have to send someone to take of him before he got caught by Cinder.  

“I hate you,” Roman mumbled as he was falling asleep.

“I hate you too Roman.”


End file.
